Golf is a sport enjoyed worldwide. It is played on golf courses with various terrain features. In general, the object of golf is to use golf clubs to strike a golf ball into a golf hole in as few strokes as possible. The golf hole is typically located on a carefully maintained golf green, and is defined by the placement of a hole in the ground. Within this hole is inserted a golf cup, often made of metal, which helps to maintain the golf hole's shape and integrity. In the bottom of the hole may also be placed a putting cup assemblage having a ferrule socket shaped to fit a complimentary ferrule on the bottom of a flag stick.
In accordance with the rules of golf, the upper edge of the golf cup sits a fixed distance one inch below the surface of the golf green. Thus, there is a portion of soil between the upper edge of the golf cup and the surface of the green. Since soil is dark in color, the golf hole may be difficult to see from a distance. A common solution to this problem is to paint the soil, typically using white spray paint. In addition, many other materials may be applied to the golf green's surface, for example sand, fertilizer and water. A common problem in the art occurs when unwanted materials such as paint, water, sand, or fertilizer fall into and coat the sides of the golf cup. This combination of materials can create an abrasive mud or a solid aggregate that acts to obstruct the sliding in or out of accessories to the golf cup such as putting cups or flag holders, and can transfer to the golf balls when they fall into the cup.